


Above and Below

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Pomegranates, orphic hymns, poppies, vitiligo, wheat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: Demeter, goddess of growth and agriculture, stands above in a field of wheat and poppy. Melinoe, underworld goddess of ghosts, stands below in Hades next to a glowing pomegranate.





	Above and Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun piece to make! I researched Melinoe a lot because I hadn't known about her in advance of this exchange. She is only mentioned in one Orphic Hymn (Orphic Hymn 71), which talks about how she was born after Zeus slept with Persephone while disguised as Hades. As a result, she looked like a mix of Zeus and Hades: "Hence, partly black thy limbs and partly white, from Plouton dark, from Zeus ethereal bright," (Translated by Taylor, Thomas (1792)). While many seem to interpret this in the way Norse mythology's Hel is depicted as half black and half white, I immediately thought of her as having vitiligo. I think it could make sense as often the Greek gods represented experiences of the average person, and this could have represented people with vitiligo.  
> If you are interested in researching the Greek myths, I recommend Theoi.com, which organizes primary sources surrounding all the Greek gods and other entities.  
> The piece is posted on my Redbubble.


End file.
